


Power-outage

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [4]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluffcember 2019, no.4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: New-Myf celebrates her first Christmas - with the help of Gestalt.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Power-outage

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #4: Power- outage

Myfanwy and Gestalt stood in front of the finely decorated Christmas tree in her apartment.

Alex turned out the lights.

Then, there was a click and the Christmas lights glistened, red, blue, green and gold wrapped immaculately around the tree. Robert and Eliza each took one of her hands while one of the twins - _Oh!_ Teddy - wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

Myfanwy struggled to keep her breathing even. Her body heated at the feel of them surrounding her, skin to skin.

The Christmas tree lights went out with a pop.

**Author's Note:**

> "Christmas Lights Glisten" comes from "The Moment I Knew" by Tay Tay.
> 
> I welcome constructive criticism as I'm trying to improve.
> 
> You can follow me at gestaltandmyfanwy.tumblr.com or cofkett.tumblr.com for fic updates.
> 
> Sign the petition for a second season of The Rook.
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/therookstarz-season-2-for-the-rook?signed=true


End file.
